Gloves protect and comfort hands against cold or heat, damage by friction, abrasion or chemicals, and disease. As an example, gloves are worn to protect the wearer's hands against rugged conditions, such as outdoor activities.
Very often, a wearer will desire to wear gloves, but have the tips of the fingers exposed for maximum dexterity. To remove the covers on some or all of the fingers, some wearers often cut all or a portion of the finger sheathes off of their gloves. However, this cutting can result in fraying or accidental dismantling of the glove.